The Contest
by tristanblack
Summary: How staring can win you a date and a second chance at love   This is a slash love story dont like dont read and dont send flame reviews about the Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own or certain things would be different**

**The Contest**

He was staring again, he did it all the time now stand at the nurse station and stare at the young resident not even Derek's teasing him about it made him stop. He knew the nurses were gossiping about him how he would stand and stare at the resident without even trying to pretend he was working on chart or reviewing notes for a upcoming surgery.

"At it again Mark?" Derek's voice startled Sloan but not enough to make him tear his eyes away from his target. Mark could not explain what he was doing so he had stopped trying he knew Derek would crack a joke about it and then tell Meredith it was one thing to have people gossiping another to actually confirm the gossip.

A group of fifth year residents stood huddled together by the main nurses' station they were watching the unofficial staring contest between Mark Sloan and Jackson Avery every day for the last two weeks Sloan would set up at the nurses' station and stare at Jackson till he left the area.

"Okay the bets up to $500 that Avery freaks out at Sloan or Sloan punches him today" Christina whispered to Meredith they were part of the lurkers that had watched this little dance for the last two weeks.

"Who has today?" Meredith asked hoping it was her day to win she could use $500.

"Your husband, who is trying to talk to Sloan again does he not remember the rules no engagement during the staring contest" Christina was about to march over and drag McDreamy away from the scene when Meredith grabbed her arm to stop her, she then gestured with her eyes to Jackson who had stood up and was moving rather quickly towards Sloan.

Two freaking weeks he had to put up with this no matter when he decided to work on his charts Sloan would show and start this ridicules staring thing, he had overheard some of the nurse talking about the betting pool about what was going on between the two men. Today was no different Jackson had worked a few case and had come down to finalise his charts and there was Sloan standing at the counter that man didn't even have a shift today Jackson fumed to himself he knew he had check before switching shifts with April. He also noticed that the merry band of lurkers had grown again when he saw Shepherd approach Sloan he thought the man would give up and go away no such luck, two weeks of this and he couldn't take it any more without even to stopping and consider that this was his boss and mentor he grabbed his charts and stormed over to his stalker ready to rip him a new one.

**Whatever will Jackson say to Sloan? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own or certain things would be different**

**The Contest**

**Ch.2 **

"What the hell is your problem" Jackson shouted at Sloan as he slammed down the charts he had been working on the counter beside him.

"Nothing other than a fifth year resident is yelling at his superior on the surgery floor, why is something bothering you?"

"Bothering bothering me no why would something be bothering me other than the fact you have been staring at me for the past two freaking weeks" he ranted to the smug plastic surgeon. Sloan just smirked as he watched the younger man rant about his behaviour from the last two weeks

"I have no idea what you are talking about Dr. Avery but I was going to offer you an opportunity to scrub in on my surgery later, but if I have done something to upset you I can offer it to someone else?" Sloan asked the younger man he knew the entire floor was watching so he played dumb to the younger man's complaints towards his behaviour of the last two weeks. Jackson just stood and stared at Sloan no answer came to mind, the man was certifiable he had to be. He yells at the man and gets offered a surgery for his efforts. Sloan looked at Avery as he stood there jaw open and not moving, figuring the lack of response meant he didn't want in on the surgery Sloan turned to look over the lurkers, who would make Avery the most jealous if he offered them the surgery he pondered.

"Hey Big Grey you want in on my surgery this afternoon?" he called across the lobby. Meredith and the group of lurkers where in shock one moment Sloan was staring then Jackson was yelling now Sloan was offering Meredith an in on his surgery.

"ahhh yeah or course I want in" Meredith stumbled out catching both Christina's and Derek's eyes.

"Good we need to prep Mrs. Mullins in room 2013" Sloan stated as he gathered the required chart and started up the stairs leaving Meredith to scramble after him. Leaving the rest of the surgery floor to stand around slack jawed and staring at Avery where he fumed at the nurses' station.


End file.
